Long Time Coming
by EmmyLou74
Summary: One shot, a tag to the finale spoilers. Set after Deep Trouble Part 1. What we all want to see, Kensi and Deeks talking minus the metaphors! Please read and review. Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of it's characters. But I can dream, can't I?


**Thanks to JK073 for reading over this. She's the coolest ;) Hope you guys enjoy this. Please leave a review on your way out. I love to hear what you guys thought :)**

* * *

"_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts." – John Legend_

He watched through the glass, waiting as she finished off the magazine. _Deja vu. _Only unlike last time they were going to speak in words they really meant. No more talk of boxes, knives, frozen lakes, third hearts or raccoons. No Max and Fern. Just Kensi and Deeks saying what they really meant. No more steps backwards.

Deeks entered the door as she removed her ear muffs and stood behind her silently. His heart ached a little as he noticed her strong, slender form stiffen in his presence.

"Kensi." He said tentively.

She didn't answer, instead she kept her back to him and her eyes on the SIG as she put the safety on. She knew it wasn't fair but she didn't trust herself to say something petty she would later regret.

"Kens." He tried again.

She turned around slowly, her eyes filled with a sadness he had seen once before in this very room.

"So you guys worked a case together." She sounded jealous. Well, she _was_ jealous but they were past any pretenses. "Talia?"

"Yeah, we did." He nodded.

"She certainly comfortable around you."

"Kens- I barely know her. It was one case." He couldn't help but give a little smile, enjoying this just a little bit.

"What did you tell her about us?" She asked.

"Not much. She kinda guessed." He looked a little sheepish as he raised his hand to the back of his head. "I was pretty grumpy." That got a little smile out of her before it faded.

"She likes you." She said quietly.

"Does she?" He was trying to diffuse the tension.

"Deeks. You know she does." Kensi wanted him to tell her what exactly was going on in head of his. She thought he had told her that they were soulmates, that they were going to be together. But jealously and metaphors were clouding her judgement causing uncertainy. She wanted him to kiss her again like he had on that hilltop. To repeat those words he had spoken in that restaurant. She wanted him. Why did they waste their time speaking in riddles?

"It would be easier with her." She kept her soft mismatched gaze on his face. "Less complicated." _Don't cry. Don't cry._ Even speaking the words hurt.

"Maybe." His eyes narrowed. "But I don't want easier."

"What do you want?" She asked, afraid of the answer but needing to hear it. He opened his mouth to speak and closed it again. _Seriously, now he loses the ability to speak. _"What do you want, Deeks?" She was pushing him for an answer.

"Kensi..."

"No, really Deeks. What is this? What are we doing here?" She demanded. She wanted a reaction. He licked his lips, trying to find the right words. She couldn't stand the silence. "Because I want you. There- I said it. _I want you_. Now it's your turn. Tell me what you want."

He never took his ocean blue eyes from her. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she watched him gulp nervously before he took a deep breath. Deeks looked scared. No, he looked terrified.

"Deeks?" She asked softly. She was terrified too.

"You." He whispered. "I want _you_, Kens."

And there it was. "Does she know that?" She couldn't help herself.

He began close the distance between them. She raised her chin never taking her eyes from his beautiful face. "If she didn't, I'm pretty sure she does after today."

"Good." She tried to keep a straight face.

"Great." He replied with a grin.

"Fantastic." They were only inches from one another.

"Superb." His hands rested on her waist.

"Shut up, Deeks." She smiled softly.

"Make me." He challenged. She couldn't help but laugh. And there was that crooked smile that made her knees weak and her heart race. She closed her eyes as he lowered his lips to hers gently. She buried her fingers in his messy blonde hair as she melted into him. He was hers and she was his.

* * *

**Review? Cause I know you guys are awesome like that ;)**


End file.
